Terranoid
Terranoid (テラノイド - Terranoid) is a man-made Ultraman that appeared in the series Ultraman Dyna. He appeared in episode 49. He was later morphed into 'Zelganoid '(ゼルガノイド, Zelganoido). Terranoid Subtitle: Man-Made Ultraman (人造ウルトラマン - Jinzō Urutoraman) Zeglanoid Subtitle: Super Morphed Beast Man (超合成獣人 - Chao Hekai Ju-Jin) Ultraman Dyna Powers/Abilities *Solgent Ray: Terranoid can fire a Solgent Ray at the same power level as that of Ultraman Dyna's original Solgent Ray. However, he holds his hands in a L shape instead of the + shape. Both Terranoid and Zeglanoid can initiate the attack. *Beam Slicer: Terranoid can fire finger bullets at the same power level as that of Ultraman Dyna. However, he uses a fist while performing the attack. *Shield: Zeglanoid seems to have a circular shield on his back that can deflect lasers. However, this may have been a BUG in the episode as the ability was never explained or mentioned in official sources. History Terranoid TPC shogun Tunbo decided to restart the frozen plan F (a plan that includes creating Ultraman at Man's will). He then commanded the leader of the Black Busters Guts Shadow Squad to capture Shin Asuka and bring him to Mars after discovering his secret identity. However, Ryo had followed Asuka and was also held hostage just as Superior Iruma (former GUTS captain) and Captian Hibiki finds out about the crime. Asuka was then placed into a "life-force extracting device" to extract his light energy and place it into Terranoid's statue. Once his energy was spent, Asuka collapsed and Terranoid was brought to life. As soon as Terranoid awakened, Gransphere attacked the TPC Mars Base and Terranoid was called into action. Terranoid then display the terranoid solgent ray and soon destroyed most of the spheres. Unforunatly, due to his careless spending of energy, his color timer soon began to blink and he soon fell. Because there were still a few more spheres left, the Spheres morphed him into his next form: Zeglanoid. Zelganoid The creation of the morphing between Terranoid and the space spheres Gransphere, Zelganoid was a monster driven by the spheres and attacked the TPC Mars Base. As soon as Terranoid fell, Gransphere morphed with him into the terrifying Zelganoid. Zelganoid then began to wreak havoc upon his creators. Asuka, almost killing himself in the process, transformed into Dyna to fight the monster. But due to his previous drain of light energy, his color timer quickly flashed. Just then, Super GUTS arrived and also attacked the beast. Watching the battle from underground is Ryo and the Shogun Tunbo. Ryo then headed towards the "life-force extracting device" to lock herself in and sacrafice her energy so Asuka can live when he un-transforms. A sudden quake allowed Tunbo to throw Ryo away from the device and lock himself in. He then switched the machine on to max frequency and turned it on. In a flash of yellow light, the machine exploded, and Tunbo became energy, which was then transfered into Dyna. With renewed strength, Dyna change into Strong Type and threw Zelganoid all the way to the otherside of the battlefield. Dyna then changed back into Flash Type and attacked Zelganoid with his Solgent Ray. However, Zelganoid was undeterred and began to walk toward the giant of light. Once again, Dyna unleashed his Solgent Ray and began to assault the beast's head. Soon, Zeglanoid exploded, and the base was safe. However, Ultraman Dyna has also then vanished with Zeglanoid after the battle. Trivia *Terranoid's suit was a modifaction of Dyna's Strong Type suit. *When Terranoid's color timer lights up, The sound is the combined sound effects of the Spark Lens and the Reflasher. *Terranoid is the first fake Ultraman made by humans, due to the way in which he was created, he is also the first 'fake' Ultra to be a 'real' Ultra. *Zeglanoid's suit was a modifaction of Terranoid's backup suit. *The Grunt Terranoid makes when he flies has a very close resemblance to the Australian-made Ultraman Great. *Zeglanoid's grunts are the exact same ones used for Ultraman Dyna in "Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna: The Warrior of the Star of Light". Toy Release Information Terranoid toys.jpg|UHEX 2000 Terranoid Zeglanoid toys.jpg|Zeglanoid toys (left : 1998, right: 2000, 2012 EX not shown) Terranoid was released in the 2000 Ultra Hero Series as an EX figure that was made from red vinyl with dark silver and fold sprays. The figure sports 3 points of articulations and is 6.45 inches tall. Zeglanoid was also released, but as an Ultra Monster Series figure. The figure is made from a grey vinyl with multi-color sprays in the 1998 and 2000 versions, but was changed to only having silver, gold, and red sprays in the 2012 EX version. The figure sports 3 points of articulation (both Terranoid and Zeglanoid: arms, waist), but the 2012 version has a glue-sealed waist. Zeglanoid is 6 inches tall. Gallery 7b7564ed.jpg|Terranoid's standard fighting position Ultrmn Dn Rck Trrnd.png|Terranoid being created 1154697259472uj3.jpg|Terranoid montage terranoid figure.jpg|Terranoid posing with his tag Zeglanoid ambushed by GUTS Shadow.jpg|Zeglanoid Ambushed by a small squadron of GUTS Shadow (materializing) Zeglanoid grabs.jpg|Zeglanoid grabs Zeglanoid lifts.jpg|Zeglanoid lifts Zeglanoid smiles.jpg|Zeglanoid Smiles Zeglanoid.jpg|Zeglanoid rises Zeglanoid's Solgent Beam.jpg|Zeglanoid's Solgent Ray terranoid321.jpg|Terranoid's rise Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Characters Category:Robots Category:Stubs